Ailleurs
by Soul of Nemesis
Summary: Haley est en tournée, Nathan joue un gros match, que sont-ils ailleurs l'un sans l'autre.


**AILLEURS**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : **OTH ne m'appartient pas.

**Timing : **Saison 2.

**Note** : Bien que cette scène ai déjà été vue dans la série, je me suis dit que l'écrire à ma manière pouvait être intéressant ! Voilà ce que ça donne.

* * *

'_Plus que trente secondes de jeu… Scott shoote pour la victoire…'_

Des cris de joie, de satisfaction. Nathan levait son bras et serrait son poing aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Un sourire de champion vint se mettre sur ses lèvres. Tout le monde criait autour de lui. Chacun était heureux. Il venait de leur faire gagner encore un match qui les emmenait tout droit vers la finale du Championnat. Soulevé par ses Co-équipiers il se sentait dans son élément et pourtant… c'est en voyant Brooke sauté dans les bras de Lucas et Peyton dans ceux de Jack qu'il ressentit cette violente douleur à son cœur. Celle qui devrait normalement lui sauté dans les bras n'était pas là. Tout devint sourd autour de lui. Il n'entendait plus qu'un profond brouhaha. Les battements de son cœur étaient durs et forts. Une fois redescendu, il regarda tout autour de lui. Il tournait au milieu du terrain de basket tandis que ses amis le félicitait. Il ne voyait que leurs lèvres bougées mais n'entendait aucun sons. Il les voyaient lui sourire, pleurer des larmes de joie, le prendre dans leurs bras. Son corps était là mais sa tête, son cœur et son âme était ailleurs. Ailleurs. C'est là où elle était. Ailleurs…

Acclamée par le public, elle leva sa guitare en l'air. Signe de satisfaction. Elle redescendit de scène et là Chris Keller lui tapa dans la main. C'était à son tour. Elle alla dans les coulisses ou une jeune femme lui prit ses oreillettes. Elle traversa un long couloir où elle parla un instant avec un jeune homme qui l'interpella.

- Hey James Scott.

- C'est Haley Scott ! Ronchonna-t-elle, énervée de devoir encore le répéter.

- Ici c'est Haley James normalement ! Estimes toi heureuse que je rajoute le nom de ton basketteur de mari au bout !

Haley fit grise mine. Elle positionna ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda le jeune homme en se pinçant les lèvres et en avançant un peu sa mâchoire comme elle savait si bien le faire quand elle était énervée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Charles ?

- C'est Charlie !

- Oh excuse moi ! Mais tant que tu m'appelleras James Scott, je continuerai à t'appeler Charles ! Cria Haley sur Charles en le pointant du doigt. En plus il me semble que c'est ton vrai prénom non ?

Charles ne nia pas et leva les mains en guise de trêve.

- Ok Haley Scott. Charlie voulait simplement te dire que ton basketteur de mari avait gagné le match de ce soir. Les Ravens vont en finale ma belle.

Haley fut déconfite. Une fois de plus elle avait raté un match de son mari. Un match important dans sa carrière. Sa carrière… elle se souciait plus de la carrière de son mari que de la sienne et pourtant, ce soir, elle était là, au lieu d'être à Tree Hill. Avec son mari, ses amis… Elle avait préféré partir contre l'avis de Nathan. Sacrifié sa vie de femme auprès de lui pour sa carrière de chanteuse. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une énorme erreur, mais comment Nathan ne pouvait pas comprendre que réaliser un rêve était important pour elle. Elle vit Charlie lui tendre une petite cassette dans un boitier transparent. Elle le regarda l'air désabusée.

- Tiens ! Je t'ai enregistré le match en audio. Je me suis dit que comme t'étais sur scène t'aurais pas le temps de l'écouter sur la radio de Micro comme tu fais d'habitude alors…

Il n'eut le temps de finir qu'Haley prit ses mains entre les siennes et le remercia chaleureusement d'un regard. Charlie lui fit un oui de la tête et partit la mine triste.

- Charlie !

Il se retourna et la regarda. Elle esquissait un joli sourire et une légère larme au coin de l'œil.

- Oui ?

- Merci.

Il lui fit un coup d'œil et s'en alla pour de bon. Haley continua de longer le couloir qui la menait jusqu'à sa loge. Quand elle y arriva, elle posa sa guitare sur une petite table et elle s'affala sur le canapé. Elle observait la cassette sous toutes les coutures. Elle se mordit la lèvre supérieure. Elle se leva d'un bond et mit la cassette dans la chaîne hi-fi. Là, elle tendit la voix de Micro présenter les joueurs.

'_Et maintenant, mesurant 1 mètre 90, Capitaine de cette équipe et mari d'une sublime chanteuse qui se trouve être une très bonne amie, j'ai nommé Naaaaaaaaaaathaaaaaaaaaaan Scooooooooott'._

Haley sourit aux paroles de Micro. Il avait toujours le mot pour rire. C'était le seul à pouvoir commenter un match de basket de la sorte. Et pour rien au monde, les Ravens auraient voulu de quelqu'un d'autre pour commenter leurs matchs.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle écoutait la cassette, la rancœur s'emparait d'elle. Elle tournait en rond dans la pièce. Elle remontait ses longs cheveux blonds puis se passait les mains sur le visage. Elle se rassit sur le canapé et prit sa guitare. Elle fit quelques accords tout en continuant d'écouter la cassette. Après un instant, elle rangea la guitare dans son étui mais là, elle tomba sur son alliance, sagement rangée dans l'étui à guitare. Elle la prit du bout des doigts. Elle l'observa un instant puis sa tête chavira vers la chaîne hi-fi qui venait d'annoncer la victoire des Ravens grâce à Nathan. Elle se repencha sur son alliance. Une larme. Puis une autre. Elles explorèrent ses joues chaudes et meurtries par la tristesse qui la terrassait chaque soir. Car oui chaque soir, les larmes savaient le parcours qu'elles avaient à faire. Chaque soir elles coulaient un peu plus. Haley éclata en sanglots. De légers cris vinrent accompagner ses pleurs. Cela dura un moment avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à sa porte.

- Haley c'est bientôt à toi ! Il faut que tu reviennes sur scène ! Annonça la personne de derrière la porte.

Mais un long silence se fit entendre.

- Haley ?

- Oui c'est bon j'arrive ! Cria-t-elle sourdement.

Elle entendit les pas de la personne s'éloigner. Elle soupira un grand coup et arrêta la cassette. Elle se mit face à son miroir et essuya ses yeux. Il ne fallait surtout pas que personne s'aperçoive de sa tristesse. Elle vit la photo de mariage qui était accrochée juste à côté. Rien qu'en la regardant, elle sentit les larmes lui remonter aux yeux. Elle se dit que Nathan souffrait peut être autant qu'elle de cette situation. Mais il souffrait ailleurs… L'alliance toujours en main, elle l'a fit glisser sur son doigt et fut un soupir de soulagement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus portée. Elle la fit tourner autour de son doigt et eut une énorme pensée pour celui qui, un jour, au bord de la plage, alors que personne ne croyait en leur amour il lui avait dit oui et il l'avait épousé. Elle regarda sa main qu'elle mit devant la glace et la posa sur son cœur.

'_Je suis ailleurs… mais avec toi.'_


End file.
